Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 073
"Double Duel, Part 4", known as "Giant God Soldier of Obelisk" in the Japanese Version is the seventy-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on September 18, 2001, and in the United States on May 24, 2003. Major Events * When a player's Life Points reach 0, the glass floor under them will break, opening a vortex that will suck them into the Shadow Realm (in the Japanese version, the loser just simply plunges to their death). * Joey and Téa are held hostage. * Mokuba was able to escape and find Yugi and Kaiba. * Téa is now also under the possession of Marik. * Serenity and Tristan are still on the way to Battle City. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba VS. Lumis & Umbra, Part 4 Duel continued from previous episode. Lumis has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (3300/2500) in Attack Position, "Mask of the Accursed" (equipped to "Beta The Magnet Warrior"), "Mask of Restrict", and "Mask of Dispel" (which is targeting Yugi's "Multiply"). Yami Yugi has 1500 Life Points remaining and controls "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Defense Position, "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Attack Position, and "Multiply". Umbra has 3700 Life Points remaining and controls "Masked Doll". Kaiba has 2100 Life Points remaining and controls "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 17: Lumis Lumis has just managed to summon "Masked Beast Des Gardius". He is about to use "Des Gardius" to attack one of Yugi's "Magnet Warriors", but Kaiba claims to Lumis that leaving his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the field could be a mistake he may regret in making. "Masked Beast Des Gardius" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Seto Kaiba 2100 → 1800). Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. During Yami Yugi's Standby Phase, the effects of "Mask of the Accursed" and "Mask of Dispel" activate (Yami Yugi 1500 → 1000 → 500). Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in order to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Sets a card. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" attacks and destroys "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (Lumis 4000 → 3800). This activates the effect of "Des Gardius", allowing Lumis to activate "The Mask of Remnants" from his Deck and equip it to "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". Due to the effect of "The Mask of Remnants", Lumis takes control of "Valkyrion". Turn 19: Umbra Umbra draws "Masquerade" and subsequently activates it to take control of "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" as it's wearing "The Mask of Remnants". "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" attacks Yami Yugi directly, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" to his Deck and Special Summon "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700), "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600), and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) from his Graveyard to Umbra's side of the field in Attack Position. Turn 20: Kaiba Kaiba's hand contains "Soul Exchange", "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Polymerization", and "Swordstalker". Kaiba draws. He then activates "Soul Exchange" to allow himself to Tribute his opponents' monsters as if he was their controller. Kaiba then Tributes "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks Umbra directly (Umbra 2000 → 0). Turn 21: Lumis Lumis, at this point, attempts to run away as he realizes he can't win, but he gets possessed by Marik. After a brief talk with Yami and Kaiba, Marik releases his control over Lumis, causing him to collapse. Because of this, he forfeits the Duel by default. Epilogue Umbra falls, but seemed to save himself with a parachute, but Marik Ishtar takes his soul. He then takes Lumis' soul due to him trying to run away; causing him to forfeit. Both Kaiba and Yugi obtain two Locator Cards from him (one for each of them). Differences in adaptations * A pair of explosives affixed on each Life Point box are removed in the dub. * In the dub, "Obelisk the Tormentor's" ATK and DEF are inexplicably shown to rise from 4000 to 4850 as it's Summoned. * Cut from the US Version is a short bit showing Marik feeling "Obelisk the Tormentor"'s Summoning and wondering that Kaiba can control the Egyptian God Card. * Cut from the US Version are short bits showing the glass surface breaking under Umbra's feet and him plunging through the air. * After the glass shatters, the interior of the building is colored yellow in the dub to make it look like a portal to the Shadow Realm has been opened. * When Marik mind-controls Lumis, a yellow glow is added to him in the dub. *In the dub, Swordstalker and Polymerization are replaced with De-Fusion and Rabid Horseman when the shot shows Kaiba's hand. *On the train ride Serenity says she's still scared to take her eye bandages off in the 4Kids dub. Tristan convinces to be brave and says her fears are no big deal at all. She agrees that she and Joey can give each other inspiration to overcome their doubts. In the Singapore dub by Odex and the original Japanese however, Serenity thinks that she is a burden to Joey and laments that she is a wimp. Tristan convinces her of otherwise, however and that Joey needs her to give him courage. Mistakes * Kaiba's nose is quite big at the beginning of the episode. * "Beta the Magnet Warrior" is shown in Attack Position on Yugi's Duel Disk. Trivia * This episode was taken straight from the manga, in which Yami had 1100 Life Points left instead of 500. In the manga, if Lumis had taken another turn, Yami would have survived; whereas in the anime had Lumis simply passed Yami Yugi would have lost due to the mask on Lumis' field. * "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" is treated as a Fusion Monster in this episode, which is why Yami Yugi retains three cards in his hand after Summoning it. It would be treated as an Effect Monster in subsequent appearances. ** As a result, this episode is the first appearance of a Contact Fusion in the anime. * According to the 4Kids Double Shot DVDs, this Duel is first and last official time that Seto and Yugi work together in a Duel, with exception to anime-only team-ups. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes